Ropa interior
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Ante el engaño, Naruto decide espiarla y ver por propia cuenta todo el dolor que ella le causa. Sin embargo, sobreviene el placer al verla ahí, semidesnuda en el cuarto otro y con ropa interior. /NaruSakuSasu/ OS basado en las canciones 'Underwear' y 'Do you remember the first time' de Pulp.


**_Ropa interior_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía así como el planteamiento.

Historia basada en la canción 'Underwear' y 'Do you remember the first time?' ambas de Pulp. Derechos de letra reservados a la banda y a Jarvis Cocker.

Advertencias: Sexo implícito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** stabas en tu cuarto, te analicé como tantas veces en esa pose de ninfa. Solo tú, tú con tu ropa interior.

Después de algún tiempo te noté nerviosa, te pusiste los zapatos de la noche anterior (¿no tienes otros?) y el mismo vestido verde, ese mismo que yo te regalé. Te fuiste, cerraste la puerta y te observé desde mi ventana. Quizá quieres castigarme Sakura, está bien. O tal vez soy demasiado masoquista (eso está mal).

Hace tiempo me decías que tenías que irte de casa, por qué en las noches él está solo otra vez y sé que lo dejarás quitarte la ropa otra vez. Porque tú eres su maldito consuelo, porque tú estás ahí para él. Mientras yo sólo te miró desde mi habitación sola con tu ropa interior, porque no puedo llegar más lejos.

Oh, pasan de las ocho, llegarás tarde a la cita. Y te miro ahí en la habitación de la casa de mi mejor amigo, mordiéndote los labios abrigándote con tus propios brazos. ¡Demonios yo era tu abrigo!

Dices que nunca has estado segura a pesar de que tiene sentido para ti estar juntos. Aun así, compraste un juguete que llega a donde él nunca irá.

Oh, se está haciendo tarde y empiezas a tocarte, él está tan _recto_.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez? ¡No recuerdo un peor momento! Pero sabes que hemos cambiado tanto desde ese entonces, sí, _crecimos_. Ahora no me importa lo que hagas, no me importa si me engañas (como siempre). Siempre y cuando te guardes una pieza para mí (solo una pequeña y mísera pieza, Sakura)

Bien al menos tienes alguien con quien hablar. Y nunca tendrás que enfrentar la noche sola. Es grandioso ser _recto._

Ya no me importa lo que hagas, ¡no me importa si te lo coges! Siempre y cuando te guardes una pieza de ti para mí Sakura. No me importa lo que hagas, ¡no me importa si te lo jodes! Siempre y cuando dejes algo para mí, Sakura.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez? ¡No recuerdo un peor momento! Pero sabes que hemos cambiado tanto desde ese entonces, sí, maduramos. ¡Ya no me importa si me engañas!

Siempre y cuando guardes una pieza de ti para mí…

No hay forma de escapar, tú a mí no me amas. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que he llegado lejos, que ahora él vendrá por ti y que seré testigo de cómo me engañas.

Por qué no te entiendo, no comprendo esta manera tan injusta de amar.

¡Oh! Sospecho que nunca te has entregado realmente a alguien, cariño mío, tengo la ligera impresión de que no te entregaras a él ni te entregaste a mí.

¡Oh Jesús! No lo puedo evitar, y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, porque me estás engañado. ¿Cómo demonios terminas semidesnuda en la habitación de alguien más?

De él… Sola y con tu ropa interior.

Debería odiarlo, porque es mi mejor amigo. Ya no podemos detener esto, ¿cómo demonios llegamos hasta aquí?

Daría toda mi vida por saberlo, pero sigo aquí, llorando y recordándote con tu ropa interior. Por qué te he querido desde que somos niños, pero las cosas no pueden terminar de este modo. Oh Sakura, no me importa si me engañas siempre y cuando guardes una pequeña parte de ti sólo para mí. No me importa en lo absoluto si a él le entregas toda tu alma (si acaso te atreves a entregar) si guardas para mí las memorias de una primera vez terrible.

Ahora no puedo escapar, ¿cómo demonios terminé aquí? Llorando y solo, con mi amigo tan recto.

Debería odiarlos, a ti por ser la mujer que más he amado y a él por ser el chico que me quitó lo único a lo que realmente he amado.

Si besar hombres es tu negocio, seguramente cuando nos besas sientes que estás perdiendo parte de tu negocio.

Si no entregarte es satisfactorio para ti, seguramente cuando te entregues sentirás tu orgullo herido.

Si la primera vez fue fatal para ti, seguramente la segunda vez será placentera.

¡Oh demonios! Lo escucho subir las escaleras, ya no podemos parar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Por qué no cierras la puerta y juntas las cortinas? Porque no vas ir a ninguna parte. Él viene subiendo las escaleras, y en un momento querrá verte en ropa interior.

Ya no puede detenerlo ahora, no hay forma de escapar. Él ya está demasiado cerca, ¿cómo demonios llegaste ahí? Semidesnuda en el dormitorio de alguien más. Daría toda mi vida por verlo, solo tú, ahí de pie, solo con tu ropa interior.

Te recuerdo, y me da melancolía, me limito a mirar ¿por qué me torturas de esa manera? ¿Por qué te aferras a destruirme mostrando tu ropa interior?

Si soy un tonto, soy el mejor de todos. Si un día me advirtieron que me amabas fui un tonto iluso.

Si la moda es tu negocio, entonces cuando estás desnuda, creo que debes sentirte desempleada, sí. Porque una vez que está en camino, no hay escape. El hecho es que tú eres una chica y él un chico.

Si pudieras cerrar los ojos y sólo recordar, que era esto lo que querías la noche anterior. Así que ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti tocarlo, ir y entregarte a él?

¿Por qué no te entregas? ¿Por qué sigues con esa cara inmutable hundiendo tu rostro y mordiéndote los labios?

(Sí, quiero seguir viéndote parada en ropa interior)

Entonces él se acerca, ¡oh demonios! No hay escapatoria.

Tu cabello rosa luce bien, y él abre la puerta, estás semidesnuda con tu ropa interior.

Y te ve…

—Hola Sakura.

Mis ojos lloran, y entiendo al fin que nunca me amaste, y que finalmente para mí todo fue una ilusión. Aprietas los puños y te avientas a él, están solos en una habitación. El contexto es bastante claro Sakura, eres una chica y él es un chico.

No lo podemos evitar, tú a mí no me amas. Y ahora me engañas con alguien más. Daría toda mi vida por ver cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación y cómo es que yo terminé expiándolos desde la ventana, como observo sus movimientos.

Oh Sakura, si esta es una película quiero regresar desde el inicio. Eres una película tan mala que hay que quedarse hasta el final… Eres como un choque de carros que puedo ver pero no puedo evitar.

Mis ojos azules se tornan rojos, estoy llorando una vez más. Me estás engañando, y solo puedo abrazarme contra mí mismo.

—Sasuke…

Mi mente se nubla, y ya no queda más escapatoria. Escalo los pocos metros que hay desde el suelo hasta la ventana y caigo en su cama. Y los miro frente a frente. ¿Qué miembro estará más grande?

Estamos _rectos_ por la misma mujer, por ti. Pero ya no hay nada por hacer, él me fulmina y tu bajas la mirada. Oh demonios, soy un mal tercio en una buena pareja.

—Mucha suerte—digo, mientras recojo el vestido que te regalé.

Ya no hay tiempo para pensar, y mi corazón duele mucho. Estás desnuda en la habitación de alguien más…

Y me gustó tu ropa interior…

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, muchos dirán que esto no tiene sentido. Qué posiblemente el tiempo-espacio estén mal. Pero finalmente en mi retorcida mente no pude evitar no señalar esta historia mental. Sobre un Naruto (creo que la parte de "mis ojos azules" revelan todo, ¿no?) y él como se destruyó por el engaño de Sakura, primero negándose a creer que podría afectarle. ¿Más detalles? Creo no hace falta entrar en detalle, el chico se sintió mal, la siguió y terminó en el mismo cuarto que su mejor amigo y la mujer que ama, robando el vestido que un día él le regaló.

¿Por qué escribir esto? Escuchar a Pulp me invade de una inspiración tremenda, así que si leen este OS, por favor, escuchen 'UNDERWEAR' y lean. Todo tiene más sentido si escuchas esa canción. Segundo, escribí esto, por que aunque en el anime/manga no nos hayan dado referencias precisas de cómo dejó ir Naruto a Sakura creo, que posiblemente en un mundo paralelo pudieron haber terminado juntos y que Naruto sufrió bastante verla con otro, seamos realistas, dudo mucho que solamente haya sonreído y haya dicho 'okey la chica que tanto quise ama a otro, el cual es mi mejor amigo, él la toca en la frente y regresará, y mientras tanto yo me desgarro mientras sonrío feliz de la vida'. ¡NO! Pero bueno, así es mi mundo de los que escribimos crack y demás. Así que, una vez terminada mi nota de autor, los invito a seguir mi página Tamahara chan en facebook.

Bonito día.


End file.
